


Please, Daddy

by channiewoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Lee Know - Freeform, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Smut, lee know smut, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: your sex life was a little dull, so you wanted to spice it up a little bit.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Please, Daddy

**warnings:** daddy kink, oral (female), spanking, dirty talk, unprotected sex 

You wanted to try something new with Minho. Maybe your sex life was becoming a little dull. You decided to do a little bit of research and found some kinks, and a few sparked your interest almost immediately. Something about a certain daddy kink threw you for a loop. You had visions of calling Minho, daddy while he fucked you utterly senseless made you extremely wet.

You slipped into a black lacy number, one that seemed a little skimpy, but showing off all your assets. Minho was due to arrive home any minute. You were in such a rush, trying to get things ready, that you ended up dropping something behind the vanity and you tried moving the hunk of furniture yourself, but it just wouldn’t budge. You reached behind the vanity, bending over and using your arm to try and grab what fell behind it, with no such luck. You were so occupied about getting the damn thing, that you didn’t hear Minho arrive home.

“Oh my fucking god.” 

You look into the vanity mirror and see Minho standing by the doorway as he rubs his chin between his fingers. Of course your ass is on full display for him as you are wearing practically nothing at all. 

“Hi sweetie,” you cooed, sliding off the vanity as you seductively walked over to Minho. Gliding your hands up his clothed chest. 

“What were you doing? And why are you dressed like you want to drop to your knees right now and suck me off?” Minho’s eyebrow raises at his own filthy words, like he’s giving you some sort of hint. 

You looked into his sparkling brown eyes, and then kissed along his beautiful jawline. 

“Something fell behind the vanity. But who cares about that right now. I’m dressed like this because well… I’m so embarrassed to even mention this.” Your cheeks began to burn and you knew they were turning an embarrassing shade of red.

“Baby, I would never laugh at you. What is it?”

You began to pop open the buttons of his shirt, one at a time, almost teasingly. Loving the heat and lust in his eyes as you stared into them. 

“I want… oh nevermind it’s nothing.”

You managed to get his shirt all the way unbuttoned and slide it off his toned shoulders and arms. Admiring the hard long hours he spends at the gym. 

“Come, let's get this off you.”

Minho pulled the strap of your skimpy top and guided you to the bed. You sat on the edge of the mattress as Minho began stripping you of the skimpy lingerie. You chuckle as his hot breath trails up your legs and he spreads your thighs. Heat begins to flood your cheeks once again as you notice him staring at your most sensitive area.

“Don’t get all shy on me now, baby. Your pussy is so tempting and I want to taste it.”

Minho’s words send a cool shiver down your spine. You knew your arousal was giving it away too as his eyebrow raises and he seductively licked his lips. Minho wasted no time as he placed his tongue on your slick folds. Moaning as you carded your fingers through his messy hair. 

This was one of the many things Minho was good at. Making you feel like you were on top of the world as he brought you over the edge. 

“Mmm, yess, right there,” you purred, moaning with every lash of his skilled tongue. 

You rolled your head back as you felt your release building up in your gut. Your cries of pleasure became louder and out of nowhere you screamed something so loud that Minho stopped. 

“Oh my god. Yesss... daddy,” you screamed in pleasure. 

“What did you just call me?” Minho asked, as he wiped your arousal from his mouth and chin. The scorching heat in his eyes practically burned holes into your skin.

“I..I called you, daddy,” you said shyly as your cheeks once again began to heat up with embarrassment.

“Bend over. NOW!” He demands and you flip over on all fours. Hearing Minho roughly mess with his pants as he gets them down around his ankles. Minho spanks your ass and you yelp in pain. He grabs onto your waist, digging his short nails into your flesh. He leans into your ear and whispers into it, sending a cool shiver right down your spine. 

“Mmm, just the way I like you. Bent over with this pretty little ass at my attention. I’m going to fuck this pussy so good, baby.”

Your pussy was so wet with your arousal that Minho slid into you with ease. He stretched you just right, filling you the brim with his impressive cock. He lets go of your waist and grabs your arm and whips it around your back and uses it as leverage as he slams into you. Your muffled moans fill the room as your face is practically buried in the mattress.

“Call me that name again, baby. I love how it sounds coming from that dirty mouth of yours.”

Minho pounds into you harder, you turn your head so your cheek is flushed with the soft plush comforter. You squeeze your eyes shut as Minho keeps hitting your sweet spot.

“Fuck me hard, daddy. Please,” you begged. Minho’s lip raised in satisfaction.

“My fucking pleasure.”

Minho grabs onto your hips again, pounding into you, sending your body forward with every thrust. Minho reaches around and begins rubbing your clit. You quickly lose it and the pleasure comes crashing down all around you. Your walls throbbed around Minho’s cock, and not too soon after Minho found his own mind-blowing release. 

“God, fuck,” Minho groaned, resting his sweaty chest against your back. He peppered you with kisses all along your tense shoulder blades. 

“I enjoyed that a lot, baby. You should call me that in the bedroom more often. We haven’t fucked like this in a while.”

You couldn’t help but smile at his words. Maybe you shouldn’t have been so embarrassed after all.

  
  



End file.
